


Now we're through

by Sakisagan



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6859474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakisagan/pseuds/Sakisagan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жизнь Себастьяна не слишком полна событий, зато у него есть верные друзья и любимая работа. А когда-то был кто-то еще.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now we're through

_Thought we both could use  
A friend to run to_

– Осторожнее, осторожнее! Чейс, ну, в самом деле! – прикрикнула Джессика.  
Себастьян громко фыркнул, когда его усадили на инвалидное кресло.  
– Слушайте, я не заказывал няньку. Тем более двух.  
– Врач сказал, что возможны головные боли, а так же головокружение и тошнота…  
– Ага, а он случайно не обещал, что я буду биться в судорогах? – Себастьян затряс руками.  
– Дурак, - Джессика легонько ударила его в плечо. – Я же волнуюсь!  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил Чейс.  
Себастьян на минуту задумался.  
– Так, словно наконец-то обрел покой.

**2 года спустя**

Себастьян, заглатывая пончик чуть ли не целиком, проталкивался сквозь толпу, попутно извиняясь и, то и дело, бросая взгляд на наручные часы – он опаздывал. Опоздать в день собственной презентации – это надо уметь! Он готовился к ней так долго, не спал ночами, но в самый решающий день проспал. С вечера завел несколько будильников, но как-то умудрился не услышать ни один, даже толком не успел принять душ и привести волосы в порядок, а рубашка совершенно не сочеталась с галстуком, а еще он не надел носки и сейчас, похоже, стер себе ноги. В общем, не самое удачное начало дня. Особенно, когда в подземке столько народу и к поезду попросту не подступиться.  
Спустя сорок две минуты он все же добрался до офиса, но презентация уже подходила к концу, и вела ее Джессика. Заметив его, та стрельнула недовольным взглядом и покачала головой. Тихо извинившись, Себастьян сел на свободный стул и пожалел, что не может сжаться до микроскопических размеров, потому что холодный взгляд начальницы был куда хуже всего недовольства Джессики вместе взятого. Себастьян произнес «Прости» одними губами, но Шерон уже отвернулась и принялась раздаривать улыбки инвесторам. Чейс ткнул его локтем в бок и вопросительно посмотрел, но Себастьяна хватило только на то, чтобы уронить голову на стол.  
– Она меня уволит! – простонал он, оказавшись в кабинете Джессики. – Каждый раз говорит: «Это было последнее предупреждение», – и вот.  
– Да ладно тебе, – та села за стол. – Все не так уж плохо – проект, скорее всего, одобрят, а ты принимал в нем гораздо больше участия, чем я.  
– Я все еще числюсь в помощниках у Чейса, – напомнил Себастьян. – И как ты помнишь, когда Шерон узнала, что я работал над чем-то самостоятельно, прибегая к твоей помощи, то не слишком обрадовалась.  
– Да, но потом она тебя похвалила. К тому же…  
– Тебя ищет Шерон, – в дверях показалось довольное лицо Чейса. – Кому-то сейчас вставят по самое не хочу.  
Себастьян снова издал жалобный стон. Ну почему он не услышал этот чертов будильник? Хотя бы один из них. Этот день должен был стать одним из самых лучших, Себастьян мог получить признание, а также, возможно, наконец-то обзавелся бы собственным кабинетом. Он бы больше не числился помощником, которого все пользовали, как только могли, и через полгода Шерон назначила бы его одним из ведущих дизайнеров. Он в буквальном смысле спал и видел, как сбывается его давняя мечта, как вдруг все пошло прахом. После такого фиаско его не наймет ни одна уважающая себя дизайнерская фирма, и придется ему перебиваться легкими заработками да фрилансить.  
По дороге к кабинету начальницы Себастьян уже заготовил несколько вариантов давящей на жалость речи, он даже готов был упасть в ноги и просить дать ему еще один шанс. Даже если придется вечно ходить в помощниках. Да он был согласен на самую черную работу, лишь бы его не уволили. Нет, на самом деле, конечно, не согласен, но сейчас главным было, чтобы Шерон сменила гнев на милость. Сосчитав до десяти, Себастьян набрал побольше воздуха в легкие и медленно повернул ручку двери, ведущей в кабинет начальницы. Шерон с кем-то говорила по телефону и жестом указала ему на один из свободных стульев. Себастьян сел и покорно склонил голову, ожидая выволочку, но начальница, все еще продолжая говорить по телефону, подошла к нему и потрепала по волосам.  
– Молодец, – шепнула она и протянула какие-то бумаги.  
Себастьян не поверил своим глазам – да это же был контракт! И не просто контракт, а именно на проект, над которым он корпел последние полтора месяца. И пусть презентацию провела Джессика – потому что была хоть немного в курсе его работы – заслуга принадлежала полностью Себастьяну. И как только Шерон закончила разговор, то рассыпалась в комплиментах. И это было чем-то новеньким – раньше Себастьян от нее и сухого «спасибо» не мог дождаться, а теперь она его даже засмущала своей похвалой. Себастьян вышел из кабинета красный, как рак, и все еще не мог поверить своему счастью. Правда, ему не предложили занять пустующую комнату, и он все еще значился помощником Чейса, но признание начальницы было первым шагом.  
– Напьюсь, – заявил Себастьян, когда нетвердой походкой дошел до своего рабочего места. – Нет, серьезно. Напьюсь до беспамятства.  
– Завтра тебе предстоит много работы, – усмехнулся Чейс. – Так что советую повременить с выпивкой на пару дней, иначе опять опоздаешь.  
– Но должен же я как-то отметить свой успех, – проворчал Себастьян. – А ты должен за меня радоваться.  
– Я радуюсь, – игриво возмутился Чейс. – Но ты был реально на волоске. Если бы проект не одобрили, Шерон бы выставила тебя и глазом не моргнула.  
– Знаю, – Себастьян вздохнул. – Но я родился под счастливой звездой, разве нет?  
– Да, ты тот еще счастливый засранец.  
Джессика тоже не поддержала идею о громадной попойке, и было решено перенести все празднование на конец рабочей недели. И на следующий день Себастьян был рад, что прислушался к совету друзей, потому что Шерон загоняла его так, что к вечеру он валился с ног от усталости. Она не назначила его руководителем проекта, но то и дело намекала на это, к тому же неустанно повторяла про ответственность, которая на него ложилась с этого момента. Себастьян кивал, но не мог припомнить, чтобы начальница так прессовала Джессику или Чейса, но сейчас было не время пререкаться, поэтому он молча следовал всем указаниям. А потом в обед заваливался к Джессике в кабинет и жаловался, как сильно ненавидит свою жизнь, работу, инвесторов и встречи с ними. А еще у него уже рот болел от того, как много он говорил и улыбался.  
– За всякую славу нужно платить, – Джессика даже не пыталась его пожалеть.  
– Тебя я тоже ненавижу, – обычно бурчал ей в ответ Себастьян.  
– Вообще-то, ты меня любишь, – отвечала ему та.  
А потом он возвращался к себе или ехал на очередную встречу и все еще не мог поверить своему счастью. Уже дома, засыпая, он задумывался, было ли это именно тем, чего ему так не хватало в жизни? Иногда он чувствовал себя так, словно лишился чего-то очень важного, как будто ему ампутировали конечность, и теперь он мучился фантомными болями. Раньше это ощущение постоянно преследовало его, но постепенно пошло на спад, пока не стало лишь изредка раздражающим воспоминанием. Себастьян много работал, но трудоголиком мог бы назвать себя с натяжкой, но сейчас, с занятостью на работе чуть ли не 24/7, он наконец-то чувствовал, что живет полной жизнью.   
Конечно, были еще Чейс и Джессика, которые являлись не только его коллегами, но еще и лучшими друзьями. Может, они больше и не зависали в барах до утра и не устраивали знатные попойки, но все еще отлично проводили время вместе. И вроде как все налаживалось, но внутренний голос периодически нашептывал: «Именно этого ты и хотел?». И Себастьян каждый раз убеждал себя, что да, только вот…  
– Себастьян! – кто-то хлопнул его по спине, так сильно, что он чуть не расплескал кофе из стаканчика.  
Повернувшись, он увидел, как ему улыбается какой-то незнакомец.  
– По-моему… – начал было Себастьян.  
– Я понимаю, что прошло… сколько? Года два? Больше? Но я вроде бы не настолько изменился, чтобы меня не узнавать, – тот рассмеялся, а Себастьян нахмурился.  
Он пытался вспомнить, видел ли он раньше этого парня, или тот его действительно с кем-то спутал. Ладно, он допускал, что где-то в этом мире может существовать его двойник, но чтобы с таким же именем – вот это было уже странно. Себастьян снова напряг свою память, но в голове было все так же пусто.   
– Мне все же кажется… – Себастьян склонялся к тому, что парень обознался, но так и не смог донести свою мысль, потому что поезд как раз подъехал к станции, и толпа людей понеслась к открывающимся дверям, сметая все на своем пути.  
Стаканчик с кофе оказался затоптанным тысячей ног, и Себастьян мысленно оплакал недопитый напиток.  
– В эти выходные у меня вечеринка для друзей, - парень крикнул из поезда. – Приходи, ладно? Там бу…  
Конец фразы Себастьян так и не услышал, потому что дверь захлопнулась, и поезд поехал дальше. Вообще-то, это был и его поезд тоже, но Себастьян слишком поздно спохватился, и приехал на работу на полчаса позже. Шерон была слишком занята, чтобы его отчитывать, хотя ближе к обеду недовольно отметила, что Себастьяну пора прекращать витать в облаках. Себастьян же не переставал думать о происшествии на станции. Он все еще допускал, что мог не узнать того парня, но перебирая в голове всех своих знакомых, не мог выделить никого, кто был бы хоть смутно похож. Может, тот сделал пластическую операцию и забыл предупредить? Но оставался еще голос, интонации, мимика – это все тоже было Себастьяну незнакомым.  
– Сегодня в метро ко мне подошел парень и вел себя так, словно мы давние знакомые, – сообщил Себастьян Чейсу во время перерыва.  
– Да? – тот сверялся с какими-то таблицами и явно не обратил внимания на нервозность в голосе друга.  
– Даже пригласил меня к себе в эти выходные на дружескую вечеринку, – продолжил Себастьян. – Сказал, что мы не виделись пару лет.  
Чейс замер.  
– Вообще-то, я решил, что он обознался, только вот он назвал меня по имени. Такое вообще возможно?  
– А как он выглядел? – осторожно поинтересовался Чейс.  
– Ммм… – Себастьян задумался. – Да обычно выглядел. Светлые волосы, светлые глаза, щетина. Улыбчивый.  
– Может, когда-то давно пересекались на какой-нибудь тусовке, – Чейс пожал плечами. – Мне нужно отойти. Не бери в голову.  
Себастьян не успел и слова вставить, как тот уже исчез за дверью. Неужели два года назад он так сильно пьянствовал, что не помнил даже с кем? Но, может, Чейс был и прав. Бывает же подсаживается совершенно левый народ, а когда ты пьяный, уже не важно, с кем продолжать веселье. К вечеру Себастьян и вовсе выбросил из головы случайного незнакомца, но уже дома обнаружил сообщение под последней своей фотографией в инстаграме. Это был Скотт Эванс, и Себастьян мог поклясться на чем угодно, что видел этого парня впервые. Разглядывая чужие фотографии, он еще больше в этом убеждался. Но опять-таки, верх одержало любопытство, и он попросил в личном сообщении сбросить адрес. Правда, понадеялся, что этот Скотт Эванс не какой-нибудь сталкер, и это не новые правила съема, и вообще лучше взять с собой Джессику и Чейса на эту вечернику.  
Чего Себастьян не ожидал, так это того, что те двое будут категорически против. Обычно они поддерживали все его идеи, даже самые дикие. Хотя Чейс вроде бы готов был уже сдаться, но Джессика оставалась непреклонной – придумывала тысячу причин, почему Себастьяну туда идти не следовало. И причины эти становились одна фантастичнее другой. А когда что-то запрещают делать, этого хочется еще сильнее, поэтому Себастьян окончательно решил, что пойдет на дружескую вечеринку Скотта Эванса. А если он что-то решил, то переубедить его становилось попросту невозможно.  
– Я все еще считаю, что это плохая идея, – повторила Джессика, наверное, раз десятый за вечер.  
– Слушай, когда мы в последний раз вообще куда-то выбирались? – раздраженно спросил у нее Себастьян. – Это всегда бар за углом, и только я, ты и Чейс. Иногда Уилл. Иногда Тоби, который прилетает раз в полгода. Иногда Чарли. А, помню как-то пришел Фил, но из-за того что он мой бывший, все вели себя так сдержанно, что в итоге это снова: я, ты и Чейс.  
– Да, но нам хорошо втроем, – заметил Чейс.  
– Вы просто трудоголики, и кроме работы больше ни о чем не думаете, – фыркнул Себастьян. – Я, может, хочу свою личную жизнь устроить.  
Джессика с Чейсом опасливо переглянулись и явно собирались ему что-то сказать, но Себастьян как раз заприметил Скотта и ловко увильнул от них, направляясь тому навстречу.  
– Ты пришел! – Скотт снова хлопнул его по спине. – Рад тебя видеть! О, с тобой Джессика и Чейс? Отлично!   
– Ты их знаешь? – удивился Себастьян.  
– Ну, ты пошутил, – Скотт рассмеялся. – Давай, чувствуй себя как дома. Скоро появится Крис. Надеюсь, это не проблема?  
Себастьян покачал головой, потому что понятия не имел, кто такой Крис. Видимо, с той же самой пьянки, которая выветрилась у Себастьяна из головы. Он лишь понадеялся, что они с этим Крисом не подрались спьяну, а то у него был отличный хук справа. Вдруг этот Крис мечтал все эти годы отыграться? Себастьян хоть и не посещал спортзал, но был в отличной форме. В любом случае, руки-то знали, что нужно делать. Ухмыльнувшись сам себе, он принялся высматривать знакомые лица, но никого не узнал. Иногда к нему кто-то подходил и заговаривал, спрашивал, как жизнь и подобные дежурные вопросы. Себастьян отлично избегал Джессику и Чейса, а также изображал из себя роль лучшего друга для каждого, но через час-другой уже утомился.  
Перевести дыхание можно было разве что в туалете, но там оказалось занято, а вот на балконе, внезапно, никого не обнарудилось, и Себастьян мигом туда прошмыгнул. Кто-то оставил банку пива, причем не открытую, и Себастьян тут же сделал два жадных глотка. Он наслаждался возможностью наконец-то побыть одному, пока не появилось предчувствие, что за ним кто-то наблюдает. Резко обернувшись, Себастьян увидел еще одного незнакомца. Но если с другими гостями вечеринки он уже успел переброситься парой-тройкой слов, то этого видел впервые.  
– Эээ… привет? – Себастьян протянул руку, но парень никак не отреагировал. – Все тут ведут себя так, словно мы знакомы тысячу лет, но я уже устал изображать заинтересованность перед людьми, которых вижу в первый раз в жизни, так что…  
– Крис, – парень наконец-то ответил на рукопожатие.  
– О… а я – Себастьян. Приятно познакомиться.  
Крис что-то буркнул в ответ.  
– Это же про тебя мне говорил Скотт, – вдруг вспомнил Себастьян. – Слушай, если мы с тобой когда-то подрались, то мне жаль. Или не жаль, если ты заслужил. Но давай оставим все обиды в прошлом?   
– Мы не подрались, – Крис изобразил что-то наподобие улыбки.  
– Ну и отлично, – Себастьян тоже улыбнулся. – Тогда давай оттянемся.  
Казалось, Крис про себя взвешивает все «за» и «против», и Себастьян уж думал, что тот откажется, но вместо этого окунулся в мир самых глупых игр на свете. Например, «Музыкальное пиво»: нужно было бегать вокруг стола, на котором были расставлены стаканчики, естественно, с пивом, а когда музыка прекращала играть, схватить один из них. Стаканчиков было на один меньше, чем людей, и не успевший взять, вылетал. К концу игры должен был остаться один самый стойкий, и самый пьяный. Себастьян проиграл в последнем «забеге». После этого шло «Ледяное очко», и на этот раз проигравшему заливали в штаны воду со льдом. Себастьян отказался сразу же, зато Крис принял вызов и выиграл.  
– Но я проиграл в прошлый раз, – признался тот.  
Себастьян поморщился и машинально накрыл свой пах ладонью.  
– Но горячий рот и язык сделали свое дело, – Крис рассмеялся, а Себастьян смутился.  
Почему-то перед глазами сразу же предстала картина, как он вылизывает чужой член. Он качнул головой, прогоняя непрошенные мысли, но уже почувствовал легкое возбуждение.  
– Значит, ты старший брат Скотта, – решил он сменить тему.  
Крис кивнул.  
– И надолго ты здесь? – поинтересовался Себастьян. – Скотт сказал, что ваши родители живут в Бостоне. И ты тоже?  
– Нет, я живу в ЭлЭй, хотя в Бостоне бываю часто.  
– Мой хороший друг тоже живет в ЭлЭй. Но я там бывал от силы пару раз.  
– Это не так, – возразил ему Крис, но сразу же притих.  
– Думаешь, больше? – Себастьян ухмыльнулся. – Я бы не прочь прогуляться по ночному пляжу в Санта-Монике. Всегда мечтал провести там ночь – заснуть под открытым небом и проснуться с первыми лучами солнца.  
Крис молчал, и Себастьян снова смутился.  
– Слишком приторно, да?  
– Нет, – тихо произнес Крис. – Я думаю, что это очень красиво.   
Тот выглядел каким-то отстраненным, произнося эти слова, поэтому Себастьян ничего не сказал в ответ. После этого Крис извинился и куда-то поспешно ушел, зато его место сразу же занял Чейс, и вид у него был обеспокоенный. Наверное, Себастьян тоже был немного выбит из колеи после разговора с Крисом, поэтому его даже уговаривать не пришлось, чтобы поехать домой. Но уже у себя в постели перед сном, он то и дело проматывал свои слова насчет пляжа в Санта-Монике. Откуда у него вообще появилась эта мечта? Он ведь даже никогда об этом не думал, но теперь это чуть ли не в подкорку въелось.   
И это было еще не все. Крис хоть и не делал ему никаких намеков и повода не давал, Себастьян все равно готов был чуть ли не отдаться ему. Он, в общем-то, и сам не предпринимал никаких попыток флирта, но тело будто бы жило своей жизнью – он смотрел на Криса, человека, которого видел впервые в жизни, но мог с уверенностью назвать все его эрогенные зоны, более того, тут же доказать это на практике. И если сначала это Себастьяна беспокоило, то теперь, хорошенько все обдумав, он приходил к выводу, что все это связано с отсутствием личной жизни. Пора уже сходить в бар одному, без Джессики и Чейса, которые опекали его как две курицы-наседки.  
Возможность появилась куда раньше, чем он предполагал – он снова встретил Скотта на станции, только в этот раз успел зайти в поезд до его отправления. Скотт, правда, был тем еще собеседником – мог болтать только об американском футболе и «Патриотах» – команде, за которую тот болел. Себастьян мало что понимал в спорте, поэтому лишь кивал головой, когда требовалось. Но предложение посмотреть вместе трансляцию игры принял, но вовсе не из-за Скотта. Услышав магическое слово «Крис», Себастьян согласился бы и в ад спуститься. Наверное.   
– Выглядишь таким довольным, – заметил Чейс, помешивая сахар в кружке с изображением Русалочки.  
– Опять проиграл Джессике спор? – ухмыльнулся Себастьян.  
– Эта женщина, – тот покачал головой. – Каждый раз обещаю себе больше с ней не связываться, но ей все время удается меня подловить. Кстати, это только часть наказания – в выходные идем в караоке, где я должен буду спеть все песни из мультика.  
Себастьян заржал, представив себе эту картину, но сочувствовать не собирался, иначе в следующий раз Джессика обратит свои очи на него.  
– Ты, вообще-то, тоже идешь, – угрюмо заметил Чейс.  
– Нет, я пас, – Себастьян уже собрался рассказать о Скотте и американском футболе, но в последний момент передумал.  
Если бы он поделился своими планами с Чейсом, тот бы все рассказал Джессике, и они опять бы пошли вместе с ним, и при них он опять бы чувствовал себя скованно. Не то что бы они его как-то сдерживали – совсем нет, даже наоборот, Себастьян обычно чувствовал себя расслабленным, как никогда. Но тогда, у Скотта, они не спускали с него глаз, следили за каждым шагом и встревали в разговоры, словно Себастьян случайно мог раскрыть какую-то страшную тайну. Вот если бы он на самом деле знал хоть какой-нибудь грязный секрет, то уже давно бы пустил его в действие, но, увы и ах.  
– Пропустишь такое шоу?  
– Я бы с радостью, но навалившаяся работа высасывает из меня все силы, – Себастьян поморщился. – Эти выходные я собираюсь провести дома, заказать самую большую пиццу и посмотреть какой-нибудь сериал по кабельному.  
Чейс хмыкнул, но уговаривать не стал. Были еще опасения в лице Джессики и ее тяжелой артиллерии, но даже та не настаивала, пожелав хорошенько отдохнуть. Себастьян ощутил легкий укол вины за то, что обманул друзей, но не всю жизнь же они будут таскаться за ним следом. Или он за ними. И раз уж у него появилась эта навязчивая идея с Санта-Моникой, он задумался над тем, чтобы слетать к Тоби. Тоже, естественно, без сопровождающих. Это, конечно, не удастся скрыть, но постепенно он приучит своих друзей к мысли о том, что вполне справляется со всем самостоятельно.  
Конечно, все это началось не с пустого места. Два года назад Себастьян попал в аварию, после которой Чейс и Джессика чуть ли не переехали к нему, потому что боялись оставить одного хотя бы на минуту. Себастьян плохо помнил, что именно случилось, но головные боли мучили его весьма длительное время, но даже после того, как прекратились, друзья все равно опекали его. Себастьяна это ничуть не раздражало, он привык и потом уже сам не захотел ничего менять. Но теперь пришло время двигаться дальше, и просмотр игры у Скотта станет первым шагом.  
Себастьян не собирался прихорашиваться, достал первую попавшуюся футболку, но та показалась ему мятой, и он полез за другой. Потом долго не мог выбрать между ветровкой и жакетом, потом между штанами и джинсами, и в итоге сборы заняли куда больше времени, чем он рассчитывал. И, конечно же, Себастьян опоздал: игра уже началась, все удобные места были заняты, в том числе и на полу, и он, помаячив немного в проходе, ушел на кухню за закусками. Себастьян предполагал, что встретит Криса, но это все равно было немного неожиданно, когда он застал того поедающим хлопья. Борода Криса побелела над верхней губой из-за молока, и Себастьяну это показалось ужасно забавным.  
– Не вижу причины для смеха, – проворчал тот.  
– Мне кажется, я ел хлопья в последний раз, когда учился в средней школе, если не в младшей, – посмеиваясь, произнес Себастьян и сел напротив.  
– Или ты не помнишь, – Крис пожал плечами. – Я до сих пор их ем. А еще я фанат мороженого – как только ведерко попадет мне в руки, так не могу остановиться.  
Себастьян отлично помнил, как в детстве заливал хлопья молоком, но чтобы уже в более зрелом возрасте? Такого точно не бывало, поэтому он лишь пожал плечами.  
– Попробуй, – Крис кивнул в сторону раскрытой упаковки. – Там еще осталось, а молоко в холодильнике.  
Себастьян с минуту раздумывал, а потом достал миску из шкафа, насыпал себе хлопьев и залил их молоком практически до краев. Вкус детства, не иначе.  
– Видишь, – усмехнулся Крис. – Сразу ощущаешь себя подростком без забот и тревог. Попытка убежать от реальности, сомнительная, конечно, но мне иногда помогает.  
Себастьян продолжал есть, а потом, в качестве благодарности, вымыл посуду. После этого возникло неловкое молчание. Крис почему-то избегал смотреть Себастьяну в глаза, да и в принципе на него – чужой взгляд всегда устремлялся куда-то в сторону. Сам Себастьян был и рад уставиться на что-то другое, но, наоборот, то и дело возвращался глазами к Крису, смотрел на его лицо и испытывал очень странное ощущение. Как с фантомными болями. Ему казалось, что они с Крисом уже были знакомы. Даже сейчас, когда они ели вместе хлопья, в голове Себастьяна мелькнула мысль, что такое уже происходило раньше.  
– А как мы познакомились? – поинтересовался Себастьян.  
Крис удивился.  
– В смысле, не на прошлой неделе, а до этого. Мы ведь были знакомы?  
Крис молчал, и Себастьян продолжил.  
– Просто Скотт вел себя так, словно мы уже знакомы, – пояснил он.  
– Скотт считает, что его брата знают все его друзья априори.   
Себастьяна этот ответ не удовлетворил, но продолжить расспросы он не сумел – в кухне появился Скотт и увел их обоих в комнату, где сразу же нашлось место, к сожалению, не на удобном мягком диване, а на полу. Зато прямо перед телевизором. Крис с американским футболом был знаком и, видимо, тоже болел за «Патриотов», потому что вскидывал руки и кричал, когда кто-то забивал гол или когда происходил тачдаун – Себастьян все еще не понимал, что именно это значит, но когда все кричали, то смог различить это слово. Плюс ему опять показалось, что он уже когда-то смотрел трансляцию игры, и кто-то ему даже объяснял правила. Но чем больше он об этом думал, тем сильнее начинала болеть голова.   
– Хочешь… хочешь я тебя провожу? – предложил Крис, но что-то в чужом голосе заставило Себастьяна отказаться.  
Дело не в том, что тот прозвучал неискренне или что-то в этом роде, а в том, что Крис испугался. Страх лишь мельком отразился на его лице, но Себастьян успел заметить, и это ему отнюдь не понравилось. Он хотел спросить, в чем дело, но Крис уже смотрел на него обычным спокойным взглядом, поэтому он попрощался и вышел. Но вместо того, чтобы поехать домой, слонялся по городу, а потом зашел к Уиллу – его встретил громкий ор Макса.  
– Я не вовремя? – спросил он.  
– Нет-нет, – Уилл открыл дверь шире. – Алисса с Максом играют в какую-то игру, где надо открывать рот. Не обращай внимания.  
Но Макс кричал все громче и громче, поэтому не обращать внимания было как-то сложно, и Уилл предложил куда-нибудь сходить. Себастьян принял предложение с облегчением.  
– А где Джессика с Чейсом? – поинтересовался Уилл, когда им наконец-то удалось найти свободный столик в одном из пабов.  
– Мы уже воспринимаемся как одно целое? – Себастьян усмехнулся.  
– Ну… – Уилл задумчиво почесал подбородок, но сразу же рассмеялся. – Все уже как-то привыкли, что вы ходите вместе.  
– Я и мои сторожевые псы, – кисло произнес Себастьян.  
– Оу, я вижу столько радости на твоем лице. В чем дело?  
– Просто я думаю, что пора мне выйти из-под опеки, – Себастьян вздохнул.  
– Ты прав, – согласился Уилл. – Только им не говори.  
Они оба рассмеялись, а потом Себастьян рассказал про вечеринку Скотта на прошлой неделе и про сегодняшнюю игру. И Уилл полностью поддержал его, пока не услышал имя «Крис» – после этого того как подменили. Теперь Уилл уже больше склонялся к методам Чейса и Джессики, но не умел так ловко аргументировать, как их общая подруга. В конце концов, Себастьян не выдержал и поинтересовался, в чем дело.  
– Они тебе не сказали, да? – Уилл внимательно посмотрел на него.  
– Не сказали что? – раздраженно фыркнул Себастьян.  
– О том, что случилось два года назад.  
– Ты про аварию? Ну да, я плохо помню, что именно произошло, но я ведь никого не убил?  
– Дело в том, что… – Уиллу явно было тяжело говорить, а еще он мысленно вел спор сам с собой, о чем свидетельствовали выступившие морщины на его лбу. – Та авария… мы все испугались за тебя, очень. Но я был занят Максом, Тоби живет в Лос-Анджелесе, Чарли тоже не было в городе, с Филом вы к тому времени разбежались… оставались только Чейс и Джессика, и они все это прошли вместе с тобой.  
– Они мне помогли, я не спорю, но это ведь всего лишь случайная авария. Мне сказали, что я пробыл без сознания сутки. Или это не так?  
Уилл молчал.  
– Значит, я находился без сознания дольше? Сколько?  
– Ты был потерян для нас больше месяца, – Уилл опустил голову. – Они должны были с тобой поговорить. Черт!  
– Все в порядке. Спасибо, что сказал.  
Себастьян был настолько преисполнен благодарности своим друзьям, несмотря на то, что они от него скрывали правду, что не сразу заметил всеобщую реакцию на имя «Крис». Сам он, кстати, тоже реагировал на это имя весьма странно, хотя по сути дела обычное среднестатистическое американское имя, в детстве Себастьян даже хотел поменять свое на «Кристофер». Ничего особенного. Ну, не считая того, что вот этот конкретный Крис ему нравился. Видимо, ему действительно пора задуматься о личной жизни. Но почему бы не попробовать с Крисом? Попрощавшись с Уиллом, Себастьян написал Скотту и попросил телефон его старшего брата. Скотт не ответил, зато пришло сообщение с незнакомого номера. «Это Крис». Себастьян не придумал ничего умнее, как пригласить того на набережную.  
Вообще-то, он думал, что Крис откажется – кто в здравом уме поедет в такую даль, тем более на ночь глядя? Но тот приехал. Правда, выглядел немного помятым и сонным – Себастьян явно вытащил Криса из постели. Они сидели на лавке и смотрели на огни небоскребов. Себастьяну вдруг захотелось выпить егермейстер, он даже представил, как они с Крисом передают друг другу бутылку, делая из горла по несколько глотков. Надо было по дороге заскочить в какой-нибудь круглосуточный магазин и купить, если не ликер, то хоть что-нибудь горячительное, потому что сидеть вот так становилось все холоднее и холоднее.  
– Не Санта-Моника, да? – Себастьян нарушил молчание.  
– Как-то раз я гулял по ночному пляжу, – Крис прикрыл глаза. – И выглядел настолько жалко, что когда решил искупаться, проходивший мимо парень подумал, что я собираюсь утопиться, и вытащил меня из воды.  
– Но ты ведь не собирался?  
– Тогда мои мысли были настолько запутаны, что я уже не помню, приходило мне это в голову или нет, но, надеюсь, что нет, – Крис улыбнулся.  
– А что было после того, как тебя вытащили? – спросил Себастьян.  
– Мы вломились в один из пляжных домиков – скажем так, было прохладно для купаний – нашли там полотенца, отогрелись. Даже оставили двадцать долларов за причиненный ущерб.  
– Наверное, это предложил тот парень, который тебя спас, – предположил Себастьян.  
– Да, – Крис открыл глаза и посмотрел на Себастьяна. – Моя совесть не часто дает о себе знать, в отличие от…  
Тот затих на полуслове, и Себастьян поймал себя на мысли, что эта история его ужасно тронула. А он бы вытащил человека, решив, что тот собирается топиться? Конечно, если уж он в кинотеатре всегда заглядывает в оставленную сумку или пакет – вдруг бомба! Хотя двадцатки за причиненный ущерб было явно маловато, Себастьян бы выложил полтинник, не меньше.  
– Ты больше не общаешься с тем парнем? – Себастьян даже не заметил, как перешел на шепот.   
– Мы с ним встречались какое-то время, – голос Криса дрогнул. – А потом все закончилось. Но…  
– Но что? – сердце Себастьяна учащенно забилось, и он не мог сказать с точностью, кто именно подался вперед, кто сократил расстояние до минимума, кто первым коснулся своими губами чужих.  
Это было так странно – Себастьян столько раз целовался с другими людьми, но с Крисом все было иначе. Ему казалось, что он уже чувствовал все это: мягкие губы, колючую бороду, сиплое дыхание. Не очень-то красиво вспоминать предыдущие поцелуи, когда целуешься с кем-то новым, но что если они с Крисом уже целовались? Может, спьяну, а на утро все забылось, только теперь вместе со знакомыми ощущениями восстанавливалась и память. Подумав об этом, Себастьян углубил поцелуй, чтобы убедиться в этом точно, но Крис внезапно отпрянул.  
– Я… прости… мне не стоило, – тот резко поднялся со скамейки и отошел немного в сторону.  
– Это я должен извиниться, – Себастьян вздохнул. – Видимо, неправильно тебя понял.  
– Дело не в этом, – Крис обернулся и так странно посмотрел, что Себастьяну сделалось не по себе.   
– Это из-за того парня, который тебя спас, да? – догадался Себастьян. – Ты не договорил.  
– Да, – Крис кивнул. – В смысле, это и из-за него тоже, но там все уже кончено. Точнее, я так думал, но... все слишком сложно.  
– Тут я тебе не советчик – уже года два моя личная жизнь… у меня вообще нет никакой личной жизни, что весьма прискорбно.  
– И ты решил это исправить со мной? – почему-то Крис улыбнулся.  
– Ну, я же не знал, что у тебя все сложно, – Себастьян усмехнулся.  
И опять он встретился с этим странным взглядом, в котором было столько тоски и боли. Неужели тот парень был настолько дорог Крису? Или разбил сердце? Или сделал что-то такое, что теперь Крис испытывает ужасные душевные муки? Себастьян тут же заочно невзлюбил этого сердобольного «спасателя». Хотелось крикнуть, чтобы Крис выбросил того из головы и начал строить новые отношения. Например, с ним. Но, конечно же, ничего такого он не сделал, просто молчал, сдерживаясь, чтобы не притянуть Криса в объятия.  
– Как насчет того, чтобы сходить куда-нибудь завтра? – внезапно предложил Крис.  
– Дружеская встреча? – удивился Себастьян, но сразу же нахмурился. – Потому что если это свидание, то я не хочу быть запасным вариантом.  
– Себ, – мягко произнес Крис. – Ты никогда не будешь запасным вариантом.  
И то, как тот произнес его имя, – никто не пользовался сокращением, потому что Себастьяну не особо нравились вариации его имени, он предпочитал, чтобы его называли полным, но у Криса это получилось так обыденно, словно он всегда его только так и называл.  
– Я думал, ты решил разбираться со своим «все сложно».  
– На самом деле… ты помнишь, что случилось два года назад?  
– Только не говори, что ты тоже в курсе той аварии? – прыснул Себастьян.  
– Какой аварии?  
– Ну, два года назад я попал в аварию. Мне сказали, что ничего серьезного не произошло, и я считал, что пробыл сутки без сознания, а потом меня выписали. Но Уилл – мой друг – сказал, что все это длилось намного дольше.  
– Вот оно что.  
– Так ты не знал? А я уж подумал, что это я тебя сбил, поэтому все так резко замирают при упоминании твоего имени, – Себастьян рассмеялся. – Так что случилось два года назад?  
– Я слышал, как твои друзья упоминали про травму, вот и подумал, что надо бы уточнить, – Крис отмахнулся. – Так мы завтра увидимся?  
– Ну, у тебя есть мой номер, так что сообщи время и место, – Себастьян пожал плечами и, с минуту помолчав, добавил. – Я буду ждать.  
И Крис действительно позвонил, правда, встреча все же была дружеской, а не свиданием. Но за ней последовала еще одна, и еще. Себастьян все так же уставал на работе, зато теперь предвкушение от того, что вечером он увидит Криса, придавало ему сил и давало нескончаемый прилив бодрости. Джессика и Чейс думали, что это связано с тем, что Шерон наконец-то официально назначила Себастьяна руководителем проекта, и он даже не пытался их переубедить. Не то что бы он собирался скрывать Криса от них вечно, просто каждый раз, когда открывал рот, чтобы во всем признаться, предчувствие подсказывало ему, что лучше не стоит. Зато Крису он много рассказывал и про друзей, и про работу, и про свою скучную жизнь, но тот слушал его с неподдельным интересом.  
Истории Криса были куда увлекательнее – тот спас щенка из приюта животных, и теперь тот жил с ним, но конкретно сейчас в Бостоне, в доме его сестры. Он так же делился забавными историями, связанными с его племянниками. Крис в принципе много говорил о своей семье, потому что именно они помогли ему справиться со всеми трудностями. Себастьян не лез с расспросами, но догадался, что в жизни Криса произошло что-то серьезное и, скорее всего, это было связанно с тем парнем «спасателем». Про него Себастьян тоже не спрашивал – боялся, что ответ ему не понравится, хотя и понимал, что нельзя вечно откладывать этот разговор. В конце концов, им ведь надо было все прояснить и как-то обозначить то, что между ними происходит. И если изначально Себастьян вполне был согласен на дружбу, то теперь этого ему стало мало.  
Слушая Криса, он так же подмечал и всякие мелкие детали: как собираются морщинки вокруг глаз, когда тот улыбается. Крис вообще много улыбался, хотя первое время казался Себастьяну очень угрюмым. А еще Крис непроизвольно выбивал чечетку – на коленях, на столе, просто в воздухе, и за этим было очень забавно наблюдать. Пару раз Себастьян указал ему на это, и Крис смутился, при этом выглядел необычайно мило. Они часто гуляли по набережной, Крису нравилось наблюдать за рекой – он мог очень долго смотреть в воду, словно оттуда вот-вот что-то покажется. Иногда они заходили в какое-нибудь кафе, и Крис ел очень много сладкого. Бары тоже случались, но гораздо реже, и Крис пил либо минералку, либо безалкогольные коктейли.   
И все складывалось как нельзя хорошо, пока обо всем не узнала Джессика. Себастьян как раз выходил из кабинки туалета, когда она на него налетела.  
– И когда ты собирался нам рассказать о своих встречах с Крисом Эвансом? – спросила она, и вид у нее был такой, словно она вот-вот начнет кидаться мебелью.  
– Вообще-то, это мужской туалет, – заметил Себастьян, подставляя руки под холодную воду.  
– Да плевать, – Джессика уже завелась. – Мы думали, что ты так поглощен проектом, что из-за этого у тебя не остается времени на друзей, но вместо этого ты бегал по свиданиям.  
– Это не свидания, – Себастьян поджал губы. – Если бы я тебя не знал, то решил бы, что ты ревнуешь.  
– Я не ревную!  
– Тогда в чем дело? Я что по приговору суда обязан докладывать вам о каждом своем шаге?   
– Нет, конечно, нет, – Джессика немного успокоилась. – Но мы за тебя волнуемся, поэтому…  
– Поэтому и контролируете меня? – перебил ее Себастьян. – Последние два года вся моя жизнь состояла из работы, дома и вашей бесконечной опеки. Если я куда-то хотел сходить, то кто-то из вас обязательно меня сопровождал – чаще вы вместе. Я не жаловался, но не пора ли все это прекратить?  
– О чем ты вообще говоришь?  
– О том, что кроме вас в мире живет еще семь миллиардов человек. И вы не можете ограничивать мое общение с кем-то… с кем-то, кто мне нравится.  
– Себастьян…  
– Я этого раньше не замечал, но стоило кому-то новому появиться в моей жизни, как вы тут же делали все, чтобы этот человек исчез. Уилл сказал мне, что авария была более серьезной, чем я думал, точнее, в чем вы меня убеждали. И я благодарен и тебе, и Чейсу, и всем остальным, что вы не оставили меня, но я уже большой мальчик и вправе сам решать, с кем мне проводить время.  
Джессика ничего не успела ответить, потому что в туалет вошли двое практикантов, уставились на нее огромными глазами, и разговор пришлось прервать. К счастью Себастьяна, его уже повсюду искала Шерон, так что у него появилась веская причина сбежать от подруги. Но позже ее сменил Чейс, правда, тот действовал куда более осторожно – расспрашивал про Криса, про то, что Себастьян думает о нем, но лишь для того, чтобы подловить и указать, что все это неправильно. И вечером, встретив Криса, Себастьян разразился такой гневной тирадой, что какое-то время тот даже не знал, что сказать в ответ. А потом поддержал его друзей.   
– Я не говорю, что я – плохой человек, – сказал Крис. – Но, возможно, в чем-то они и правы.  
После этого их общение сократилось до минимума. Себастьяну некогда было со всем разбираться, потому что Шерон таскала его по деловым встречам, отправляла несколько раз в командировки, и в принципе не давала времени на передышку. И когда у Себастьяна, наконец-то, выдался свободный вечер, оказалось, что Крис улетел в Бостон. Скотт пояснил, что тот надолго задержался в Нью-Йорке, и его клиенты всерьез забеспокоились. И Себастьян вдруг понял, что даже не знает, кем Крис работает, чем удивил Скотта, потому что, как оказалось, с Крисом они были знакомы уже не первый год. Неужели Себастьяна поразила странная форма амнезии, распространяющаяся на отдельных людей?  
Найти свою медицинскую карту оказалось гораздо сложнее, чем Себастьян предполагал – болел он крайне редко. Он действительно посещал пару раз терапевта, но нигде не было сказано об аварии. Созвонившись со своим лечащим врачом, Себастьян узнал, что авария двухгодичной давности стала для того самым настоящим открытием. Но если Себастьян находился так долго в коме, это ведь должны были хоть где-то зарегистрировать? Он копнул глубже, но ни одна больница не располагала данными о его госпитализации. Первым делом Себастьян хотел поговорить с Уиллом – тот бы не стал врать, задай ему вопрос прямо, но потом отбросил эту идею. Джессике и Чейсу придется обо всем ему рассказать.  
Он не собирался плести какие-то интриги против своих друзей, но действовать нужно было осторожно, выбрав подходящий момент. Чейс в любом случае будет отмалчиваться, а вот Джессика всегда считала лучшей защитой – нападение, так что если не усыпить ее бдительность, то ответов на вопросы, точнее один единственный вопрос, можно не ждать. И Себастьян притворился паинькой, даже сам не ожидал от себя столь непревзойденного актерского мастерства, потому что, раздаривая улыбки направо и налево, на самом-то деле мучился от не прекращающейся душевной боли. Себастьян ужасно скучал по Крису и ничего не мог с этим поделать.  
Конечно, он мог бы снова связаться со Скоттом, попросить адрес и махнуть в Бостон, хотя бы на выходные, потому что наплевать на работу он все же не мог. Но если бы он это сделал сейчас, то потом чувствовал бы себя крайне глупо. Прежде чем куда-то ехать и выяснять отношения, нужно узнать правду. Возможность подвернулась неожиданно – на работе появилось свободное время, и Себастьян пошел на обед вместе с Чейсом и Джессикой, как в старые добрые времена. И можно было вести глупые разговоры, перемывать косточки коллегам и строить планы на ближайшие выходные – неужели раньше Себастьяну было этого достаточно? Раньше – да. Но вот с появлением Криса все изменилось.  
– Два года назад я ведь не попадал ни в какую аварию, – Себастьян произнес эти слова таким будничным тоном, что Чейс с Джессикой не успели скооперироваться. – Я проверил свою медкарту и обзвонил больницы – к ним не поступал пациент с моим именем. Поэтому я хочу знать, что на самом деле произошло. И как это связано с Крисом.  
Как Себастьян и предположил ранее – Чейс молчал, виновато пряча глаза под длинной челкой. Джессика тоже молчала и нервничала, скрепляя руки в замок и раскрепляя обратно.  
– Если не расскажите вы, то я спрошу у Уилла. Или у Чарли. Или у Тоби. Как я понимаю, они ведь тоже в курсе? – продолжил Себастьян. – Но я бы предпочел узнать правду от вас, мы ведь лучшие друзья как-никак.  
– Около трех лет назад мы все ездили к Тоби на его День Рождения, – после затяжного молчания заговорила Джессика. – Шумное сборище. В компании друзей ты себя чувствуешь раскованно, но там было много незнакомцев, и ты вышел прогуляться. А когда вернулся, то привел с собой какого-то парня. Криса Эванса. Никто ведь и предположить не мог, что у вас будет все настолько серьезно.  
Себастьян даже дышать перестал на мгновенье. Они с Крисом не просто знали друг друга, они встречались. Неужели тот парень «спасатель»…  
– Я как-то не очень верю в любовь на расстоянии, но у вас отлично получалось – он иногда прилетал к тебе в Нью-Йорк, но чаще ты пропадал у него либо в Лос-Анджелесе, либо в Бостоне. Мы радовались за тебя, но поглощенные каждый своими проблемами не сразу заметили, что что-то идет не так.   
– Ты ведь раньше не был моим помощником, – заговорил Чейс. – Мы все вместе работали на равных у Шерон, только она в тебе души не чаяла, сразу записала в любимчики и одобрила проект еще в начальной стадии. И то, что было для тебя важным, вдруг перестало этим быть. Ты пропускал работу, уезжал к Крису не просто на выходные, ты неделями жил у него, а мы уже не знали, какую болезнь выдумать, чтобы прикрыть тебя перед начальницей.  
– Ты изменился, – Джессика тяжело вздохнула. – Раньше ты никогда не интересовался спортом и считал все эти командные игры глупостью, как вдруг заделался фанатом американского футбола. Ты уехал из дома, чтобы попасть на игры любимой команды Криса. Мы тебе звонили, но ты постоянно пропадал на каких-то сборищах, хотя ты ненавидел находиться среди незнакомцев. Ты обожал пиццу, как вдруг подсел на какие-то злаковые батончики и белковые смеси, набрал мышечную массу, хотя до этого всегда нелестно отзывался о качках. Ты превращался в другого человека, и мы не знали, как это исправить, потому что, несмотря на всю твою браваду, радости тебе это не приносило.  
– И что случилось потом? – спросил Себастьян, хотя и так, в общем-то, было ясно.  
– Ты вернулся домой, провалил проект, Шерон тебя уволила, с Крисом вы поругались, – Джессике было больно об этом вспоминать. – Уилл сказал, что ты был в коме, и не далеко ушел от истины – ты действительно был потерян для общества. Безвылазно сидел дома, ничего не ел и пил. До сих пор задаюсь вопросом, где и как ты умудрялся доставать столько алкоголя.  
– Мы не знали, что и делать, – Чейс покачал головой. – А потом ты пришел с этим буклетом – там предлагали поучаствовать в эксперименте по стиранию памяти. Но стирали не всю, а только нежелательные моменты, которые причиняли боль. Да, это было опасно, но ты принял решение, и нам оставалось лишь поддержать тебя.  
– В чем заключался этот эксперимент?  
– Нужно было принести все вещи, связанные с Крисом, потому что из памяти ты стирал именно его. Сама процедура длилась очень долго, ведь помимо Криса оказались задействованы и другие участки памяти, те, которые непроизвольно делали к нему отсылки. Так ты забыл о том, что работал с нами у Шерон, и нам удалось уговорить ее взять тебя обратно. Она, кстати, тоже обо всем знала – пришлось ей рассказать.  
После этого Джессика замолчала. Их обеденный перерыв уже давно закончился, но никто не торопился вернуться обратно к работе. Себастьян пытался осмыслить услышанное, а его друзья явно мучились от чувства вины. Хотя, в чем они были виноваты? Лишь в том, что пытались уберечь его от повторения ошибок? Тогда почему рядом с Крисом он чувствовал себя настолько хорошо? Пусть память ему и стерли, но чувства, которые Себастьян когда-то испытывал, снова проснулись. Человек, которого Себастьян решил забыть, снова появился в его жизни. Что он должен был делать в этом случае?  
Вот теперь можно было смело лететь к Крису и тоже просить объяснений. В этот раз ни Джессика, ни Чейс не пытались его отговорить, наоборот, достали ему бостонский адрес, а Джессика даже забронировала билет на самолет. Но Себастьян не полетел – не хотел в этот раз опять жертвовать работой и доверием Шерон, которое оказалось не так-то просто вернуть. Конечно, он все еще скучал по Крису, более того, Себастьян не собирался отказываться от второго шанса. Он все еще не знал, что именно между ними произошло, но то, как вел себя Крис сейчас… разве это не доказывало, что тот изменился? Хотя «Патриоты» снова вклинились в их жизнь, они были скорее фоном, чем чем-то более важным. Зато никакого особого внимания к еде и спортзалам.  
За отлично проделанную работу Шерон выделила Себастьяну мини-отпуск, и он понял, что больше откладывать разговор было нельзя. По словам друзей, он был частым завсегдатаем Бостона, но ни аэропорт, ни улицы, по которым вез его таксист, знакомыми не казались. Следовало сначала заехать в гостиницу, а уж потом идти к Крису, но Себастьян не мог ждать. Вероятность того, что тот окажется дома, была невелика, но он решил рискнуть, и удача оказалась на его стороне. Крис открыл дверь и явно не ожидал увидеть Себастьяна на пороге своей квартиры.  
– Что, и зайти не пригласишь? – Себастьян ухмыльнулся, и Крис отошел в сторону, открывая дверь шире.  
У Себастьяна была заготовлена целая речь, но стоило ему увидеть Криса, как все слова в один миг вылетели из головы. А потом он и вовсе сделал кое-что незапланированное – наклонился вперед и поцеловал Криса. Тот слегка дернулся, но не оттолкнул, видимо, раздумывал, прежде чем осторожно обернуть руки вокруг Себастьяна и притянуть того ближе к себе. И можно было представить, что все у них хорошо, что Крис тоже по нему скучал и рад его приезду. Но это бы стало лишь мнимым счастьем, призрачной надеждой на то, что у них появился второй шанс. Себастьян был почти согласен на это, почти. Проблема заключалась в том, что их первого раза он совсем не помнил.  
– И когда ты собирался мне обо всем рассказать? – спросил Себастьян, разрывая поцелуй.   
– О чем именно? – Крис все еще обнимал его.  
– О том, что мы уже целовались раньше, и я имею в виду вовсе не набережную. И о том, что шло после поцелуев. И что это длилось целый год.  
– Значит, они тебе обо всем рассказали, – Крис невесело усмехнулся и отпустил Себастьяна. – Рано или поздно это все равно бы случилось.   
– И это все, что ты можешь сказать?  
– А что ты хочешь услышать? – Крис кивнул в сторону кухни.  
Он встал у барной стойки, уперев руки в столешницу – на Себастьяна старался не смотреть. Сам Себастьян разглядывал светлые стены с черно-белыми фотографиями какой-то бейсбольной команды, затем Мисс Америки 1963 года, президента Кеннеди, небоскребов – весьма занятная подборка. Он не знал, что именно хотел услышать. Наверное, правду. Но какой она была глазами Криса? Джессика и Чейс не слишком лестно о нем отзывались, уверяя, что Крис стал причиной резких изменений, произошедших с Себастьяном, которые и привели к тому, что он пошел на процедуру стирания памяти. Но понимал ли это Крис?  
– Во всем виноват я, – сказал, наконец, тот – видимо, понимал.  
– Я приехал сюда не для того, чтобы обвинять тебя, – Себастьян сел на один из высоких стульев. – Ты говорил про второй шанс, про то, что боишься все испортить снова, но я не знаю, что ты сделал. Я даже не знаю, почему ты так внезапно уехал. Скотт говорит, что это из-за работы, но я не помню, кем ты работаешь. Он вообще в курсе, что я не помню все, что связано с тобой?  
– Нет. Я сказал, что мы не выдержали отношений на расстоянии и решили остаться друзьями. Вы жили в разных частях Нью-Йорка, и я не думал, что вы когда-нибудь встретитесь.  
– Почему я ушел?  
– Ты оставил мне голосовое сообщение, – Крис внимательно посмотрел на Себастьяна. – И когда я его услышал в первый раз, то ужасно разозлился и решил, что пусть оно все катится к черту. Но я его не стер и прослушал на следующий день, а потом еще много раз. И в какой-то момент понял, что ты абсолютно прав. Я вылетел первым же рейсом в Нью-Йорк, но было уже поздно – ты удалил все воспоминания, связанные со мной.   
– И ты ничего не сделал? Вернулся домой и обо всем забыл?  
– Нет! – Крис чуть повысил голос. – Я ни о чем не забыл. Иногда я слушал твое сообщение, убеждаясь каждый раз все сильнее, что идея утопиться была не такой уж плохой.  
– Так ты все-таки…  
– Я был тогда настолько уязвим, а ты это видел. Шутки шутками, но я пытался доказать тебе, что владею ситуацией, что я не настолько жалок. И я выбрал самый дурацкий способ из возможных – стал подстраивать тебя под себя, не особо считаясь с твоими чувствами. Мне жаль. И я бы очень хотел все это исправить, но…  
Себастьян ждал, но Крис больше ничего не сказал. Какое-то время они молчали, пока Крис не вышел из кухни. Вернулся он со стареньким айфоном и протянул телефон Себастьяну.  
– Здесь то самое сообщение. Думаю, я должен отдать это тебе.  
– Ты его больше не слушаешь? – поинтересовался Себастьян, и Крис покачал головой.  
Возникло желание тут же прослушать, но Себастьян отбросил эту идею. Он хотел это сделать наедине, без свидетелей. К тому же он догадался, что запись доставляет Крису нестерпимую боль, и не хотел его лишний раз ранить. Но вместо того, чтобы уйти, он еще задержался. По телевизору показывали то ли вторую, то ли третью часть «Миссия Невыполнима» – Себастьян всегда в них путался, но на удивление втянулся. Когда фильм закончился, он попрощался с Крисом и вышел. На улице он долго вглядывался в соседние дома, в лица прохожих, в проезжающие машины – это ведь должно было быть таким знакомым, но, к сожалению, не было. Себастьян вздохнул и достал телефон из кармана.   
«Я ненавижу американский футбол. Не просто ненавижу, а самой лютой ненавистью с большой буквы. Ненавижу Тома Брэди, все эти тачдауны, супер боулы, плей-оффы – почему ты вообще заставляешь меня заучивать такие бесполезные слова? И вся твоя бостонская тусовка – их я тоже ненавижу. Тупые идиоты, которые могут только жрать пиво и орать над кучей потных мужиков. Ну почему? Почему-почему-почему я оказался среди них? Потому что ты, Крис, очень хотел познакомить меня со своими друзьями, водил и показывал, словно я какой-то ценный трофей, хвастался, а мне оставалось лишь тупо стоять и улыбаться. Ненавижу все это. А еще твой гребаный спортзал. Я так раздался вширь, что еле в дверной проем прохожу, и могу вполне сойти за одежный шкаф. Почему ты это со мной делаешь? Где моя любимая пицца? Где бургеры? Где картошка фри? Почему я должен жертвовать едой? Но ты сказал, что это вредная пища, прочитал целую лекцию про ожирение, и я не нашел в себе сил воспротивиться. Я вообще не могу говорить тебе «нет», когда ты смотришь на меня своим глубоким взглядом, у меня колени подкашиваются, и я готов сделать все, что ты захочешь. Я даже согласен переехать в Бостон или в ЭлЭй, да хоть на серверный полюс, лишь бы быть с тобой рядом. Почему так, Крис, а? А если в следующий раз ты попросишь меня прыгнуть с моста, я ведь тоже прыгну. Конечно, я надеюсь, что не попросишь. Но, знаешь, меня уволили с работы, так что если я все-таки к тебе перееду, то тебе придется меня содержать. Но я не хочу переезжать. Я так сильно полюбил Нью-Йорк, что не променяю его ни на какой другой город. За это я, кстати, должен тебя поблагодарить, если бы ты не таскал меня в свой треклятый Бостон… как же я ненавижу ирландцев, ты бы знал. Так вот, Бостон находится у меня на последнем месте среди мест возможного проживания. Лос-Анджелес на предпоследнем. Кто бы мог подумать? Кто бы мог подумать, Крис, что во мне будет столько ненависти. Но даже если собрать всю ее воедино, она все равно не сравниться с той любовью, которую я чувствую к тебе. Я люблю тебя так сильно, что мне даже страшно. Но я привык смотреть своим страхам в лицо, поэтому… поэтому я ухожу. Ну, по крайней мере, не по-английски – я тебе тут целую исповедь устроил. А теперь мне пора. Возможно, как-нибудь еще свидимся. Если ты это слушаешь, а меня нет рядом, значит, я уехал. Если ты это послушал, а я внезапно вернулся, то напомни мне о том, что я сказал.   
Я люблю тебя».  
Себастьян никогда не считал себя эмоциональным человеком, чересчур сильные чувства всегда были ему чужды, но тогда, видимо, эмоции били через край. Он не мог представить себя настолько влюбленным в другого человека, просто до безумия. Иначе бы он не стал все это делать, тем более через силу. Любил ли его Крис настолько же сильно? Себастьяну хотелось бы верить, что да. Судя по тому, как они проводили время вместе, Крис действительно изменился, стал совершенно другим человеком – в первую очередь беспокоился о желаниях Себастьяна, а уже потом о своих собственных. Но это тоже было неправильно. Себастьян не хотел, чтобы Крис заглаживал свою вину таким образом.   
Если уж на то пошло, конкретно сейчас Себастьян вообще ничего не хотел. Разве что поймать такси и поехать в отель, хорошенько отоспаться и уже на свежую голову принять какое-то решение. Утро вечера мудренее, все дела, но… было так сложно уехать куда-то еще от дома Криса. Себастьян не помнил эту улицу, но внезапно все стало выглядеть таким знакомым. Он даже мог представить, как они вместе с Крисом здесь идут, потом поднимаются по лестнице, заходят в подъезд, влюбленные и счастливые. Ведь не могло же быть все настолько плохо? Или могло? Может, они шли – Себастьян, конечно же, на шаг позади, угрюмый и не разговорчивый, а Крис впереди, покрасневший от бешенства. Могут ли несколько по-настоящему счастливых моментов перечеркнуть все то плохое, что вызвало бурю ненависти в Себастьяне?  
Он снова включил запись и прослушал свой надрывающийся голос. Он ведь задыхался от ненависти, но не только от нее, и от любви тоже. Конечно, можно было оставить все до утра, до следующей недели, месяца, года – ведь столько еще времени впереди, принять решение всегда успеется. Но что-то подсказывало Себастьяну, что если он сейчас уедет, то больше не вернется. Он убрал телефон обратно в карман и пошел в сторону дороги. Не прошло и минуты, как подъехало такси. Рука Себастьяна замерла на дверце.  
\- Так вы едете или как? – нетерпеливо крикнул таксист.  
Себастьян обернулся назад, нашел взглядом дом Криса. Он ведь правильно поступал, разве нет? Нужно было всего лишь убедить себя в этом, найти бесспорный аргумент. Себастьян лихорадочно прокручивал в голове варианты последующих своих действий: что будет, если он уедет и что будет, если он вернется обратно в квартиру Криса. В теории всегда все было проще некуда. Наконец, чаша весов сдвинулась в сторону. Он знал, как следует поступить.  
\- Я…  
Да, именно так.


End file.
